The present invention relates to check cashing and more specifically to a system and method of cashing a check.
Unbanked and underbanked consumers typically conduct check cashing transactions by visiting a third party check cashing entity.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method of cashing a check which gives unbanked and underbanked consumers the option of pre-staging a check cashing transaction using a mobile communication device, personal computer, or other computing device (e.g., scanner) to gain approval and complete the transaction by obtaining funds from a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), Financial Kiosk or similar self service devices.